


Of Malts and Milk Buns

by biscuityskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Not Much, M/M, Sort Of, Stress and Stress Relief, They still play volleyball but they're also boyfriends so it's not entirely canon compliant, bc cuddles, best boyfriend Oikawa Tooru, guys they're so cute omg, in form of cuddles, just in passing, more in the second chapter but still, oh my god protec these boys please they're so precious, oh!! season 2 spoilers?? I guess????, okay i think that's it, pure fluff uwu, referenced homophobia, sort of insecure Iwaizumi Hajime, this is just soft, we stan a power couple who are down to earth with their feelings, we stan supportive parents!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Iwaizumi's a bit stressed the day before the big game, and his boyfriend is there to help out.When Oikawa's upset, Iwaizumi's always there for him, never far out of reach.





	1. Stress Isn't Always Terrible, Sometimes It Leads To Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> It's stiLL THE 20TH SOMEWHERE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OIKAWA!!! 
> 
> Enjoy cute boyfriends being cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's stiLL THE 20TH SOMEWHERE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OIKAWA!!! 
> 
> Enjoy cute boyfriends being cute!

“Iwa-chan!”

  
“ _Got it_!”

  
The sound of the volleyball smacking into the floor rang through the arena before cheers erupted all around them.

  
Iwaizumi stumbled a little bit as he came back down to the ground, but he was beaming nonetheless. His head began to spin as he smiled over at the setter.

  
Oikawa merely smiled over at Iwaizumi as his chest heaved for air. “We really did it, huh?” the young setter said as they walked over to line up and thank the other team.

  
“We really did it,” Iwaizumi replied.

  
“ _Thank you for the game_!”

  
Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hand to steady himself as they turned to thank the crowd for supporting them.

  
Day one of the qualifiers was over. They had until the next day to relax, and “get some goddamn sleep,” was how Oikawa had put it as he grabbed Iwaizumi by the shoulders and made him sit on the bench in the locker room to massage his muscles.

  
“I know, I know,” Iwaizumi replied. “I’ve gotta admit, though, I’m a little nervous about tomorrow.”

  
“Uh oh. You being nervous makes me nervous.”

  
Iwaizumi chuckled. “I dunno why, though. You’d do great without me.”

  
Oikawa paused his ministrations and sat next to his boyfriend on the bench, tugging him into his lap for a hug instead.

  
“Not this again,” Oikawa heard someone mutter behind them, though that was quickly silenced by a look that he shot over Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

  
With a kiss to the spiker’s forehead, he started talking, his lips moving against the soft skin of Iwaizumi’s cheek. “You’re completely necessary, Hajime. Without you, the rest of us are just fragments, shards of what could be a good team. As our ace, you bring us all together. You can play to our strengths while furthering your own. I’m proud of you for being who you are, Hajime. Learn to see the truth.”

  
Iwaizumi whined and tucked his face into the setter’s neck as Oikawa dug his fingers into his back, working out the knots and coaxing out small whimpers. “Fine, I guess.”

  
“You guess?”

  
“Fine! Fine, fine, okay, got it. I’m important and pretty much irreplaceable.”

  
“And if you need any more convincing,” Oikawa whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, “you’re entirely irreplaceable to me, vice-captain Iwa-chan.”

  
Iwaizumi, while not one to be easily flustered, felt his cheeks become dusted with red.

  
“Oh? What’s this? Iwaizumi’s blushing!”

  
“Shut it, Matsukawa. Or should I desc—”

  
“Nope! That’s good! I’m good, thank you.”

  
Oikawa gave his signature smirk. “That’s what I thought.”

  
“I don’t even know what you were gonna threaten,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

  
Oikawa hummed into his boyfriend’s neck before placing a kiss there. “That’s okay.”

  
The two of them sat on the bench in the locker room as their team cleaned up around them, simply holding each other close.

  
🏐

  
They went on a date that night, at Oikawa’s insistence. He described it as “stress relief, because we can’t go into our match with Shiratorizawa all stressed and stuff.”

  
Iwaizumi had rolled his eyes as Oikawa stood on the stoop of his home, only just before eight in the evening, but let his boyfriend tug him out the door anyway. There was something about the gleam in Oikawa’s eye that was enticing enough to allow himself to be dragged down the street and to the shop on the corner.

  
“Pick your flavour, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, pulling his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans.

  
“What? No, I don’t need—”

  
“Pick your damn flavour. Do you really think that I would drag you down all the way to the end of your street to buy myself a malt?”

  
“Yes?”

  
Oikawa leveled a look at him, his lips pursed in a tight frown. “I don’t think that was a compliment in _any_ form.”

  
“Can I take your order?” the person behind the counter said. The kid was probably younger than them, and not very subtly staring at their intertwined pinkies; his eyes were flickering between their hands and their eyes.

  
“Just a sec,” Oikawa laughed charmingly before turning to Iwaizumi. “Chocolate or vanilla?”

  
“What?”

  
“Chocolate, or vanilla? It’s not that hard of a question.”

  
Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “Um?”

  
“Do you want a chocolate malt or a vanilla malt?”

  
“Vanilla.”

  
Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Chocolate is far superior, but whatever. We’ll have one vanilla malt, please. We’ll have it here.” Iwaizumi opened his mouth to protest, but Oikawa cut him off with narrowed eyes. “If I have to suffer with you, we’re doing it here.”

  
“U-uh, um, do, d’you need two straws?” the kid behind the counter managed.

  
“No—”

  
“Yes, please,” Oikawa said over top of his boyfriend with a sweet smile. “We can’t drink from one straw at the same time, silly.”

  
The kid behind the counter had wide eyes as he watched the exchange. “I’ll have that malt right out for you, uh, sirs,” he said, hurrying off into the back and leaving the two of them to find a seat for themselves.

  
“Why are you doing this, Oikawa?”

  
Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “What, can’t I just pay for my Iwa-chan to relax?”

  
“Malts don’t bring relaxation, Trashykawa.”

  
“Fuck off, they do.”

  
“But—”

  
“Ah, ah. No. I’ll have none of it.”

  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I really can’t convince you otherwise, can I?”

  
“No, not really.” He flashed a little victory sign and stuck the tip of his tongue out from between his teeth. “You’re gonna drink this damn malt with me and you’re gonna enjoy it. And speaking of….”

  
The young employee brought over a vanilla malt with two blue straws stuck in it, decorated with a pile of whipped cream and a solitary cherry. “Here you go,” he said.

  
“Thanks!” Oikawa said, watching the kid retreat before picking the cherry off of the top. “Want it?”

  
“Nah, I’m… I’m all set, thanks,” Iwaizumi said. “I didn’t even want the malt in the—”

  
“Drink the damn malt.”

  
“Fine, I’ll drink the malt!”

  
Oikawa smirked as Iwaizumi took a sip of the malt and didn’t pull back.

  
“Oh shit, this is surprisingly good.”

  
“Oh my god, would you look at that? I was right.”

  
“Kindly shut up and let me drink the malt.”

  
“Fine, but hurry, we should be in bed before like ten at the latest. We’ve got another game tomorrow.”

  
“I know,” Iwaizumi said. And then, “wait, you’re staying over?”

  
Oikawa laughed. “So perceptive, Iwa-chan! Yes, I talked to your parents. They agreed on a sleepover after I said that you had seemed stressed. They want you to be at your highest performing capability. And what’s better stress relief than hanging out with your friend, am I right?” He sucked the cherry into his mouth and pulled the stem off with a wink and duck lips, followed by a brief sip of the malt.

  
Iwaizumi nursed the delicacy for a brief moment before he grabbed Oikawa’s face in his hands.

  
Oikawa made a startled noise and his eyes grew wide as Iwaizumi brought him closer. “What—”

  
“I love you, Tooru. I love you so much and I wouldn’t change our love for the world.”

  
“I wuf you too,” Oikawa said through his squished cheeks. “‘N I wouldn’t trade you fur de world eevur.”

  
A fond expression crossed Iwaizumi’s features as he released his boyfriend’s face. “Good to know. I expect kisses when we get back.”

  
“And kisses you shall receive,” Oikawa beamed in return. “But first, are you gonna have that whipped cream?”

  
🏐

  
Kisses were indeed plentiful once the two of them were concealed in Iwaizumi’s bedroom. Oikawa wouldn’t stop peppering his boyfriend’s face with soft kisses, landing them all over his cheeks. “I love you so much,” he managed between kisses. “You deserve the world.”

  
Iwaizumi held the setter in his lap by his hips, letting the attack wash over him until his chin was tilted up so he was looking Oikawa in the eye.

  
Oikawa simply sat there with his boyfriend’s chin in between his thumb and pointer finger, his other hand cradling the spiker’s cheek. “Don’t be nervous, okay? And don’t be stressed.” He pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead. “I love you so much, and I’m always right here for you, okay?” A kiss landed on his nose. “And if you ever need me, I’ve always got your back, Hajime.”

  
Iwaizumi felt himself start to tear up. Blaming it on tiredness, he pressed his face into the soft material of his boyfriend’s shirt. It smelled like him, so undeniably… him.

  
“You’d better not be crying into my shirt, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said in his softest tone, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

  
“Crying? Who, me? Couldn’t be.” Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s laugh before he heard it, a melodic sound softly echoing around the room.

  
“Everyone has a weak point, Hajime. Crying is okay. Everyone cries. It happens. And, honestly, in my opinion, it’s better to get feelings out the night before a game rather than have them still welling up inside you at the apex of the game. The penultimate point, whether yours or the other team’s, can sometimes get the best of you.” There was a brief pause, and then, “Iwa-chan, I can feel wet spots on my shirt, don’t even try to deny it.”

  
“Shut up, Crappykawa.”

  
“Why on earth have you not yet come up with a cute nickname for me? Like seriously. Come on.”

  
“No.”

  
Oikawa sighed out on an exhale. “I love you so much,” he murmured, tilting Iwaizumi’s head back to press a kiss to his forehead.

  
“I bet I love you more,” Iwaizumi replied, pressing a kiss to the apple of the setter’s cheek.

  
Oikawa hummed. “I bet I love you most.” He leaned down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, accidentally throwing him off balance and making them tumble backwards onto the futon. Oikawa was caging Iwaizumi in underneath his arms by the time they both realised their new position. “Ha! Now you’re at the mercy of my kisses.”

  
“Oh no,” Iwaizumi mourned with a teasing glint in his still-watery eyes. “How ever will I manage?”

  
“I don’t know, it’s too late for you!” Oikawa pressed his lips to Iwaizumi’s, intending to once more pepper him with a barrage of kisses, melting into the one instead.

  
They eventually fell asleep, bodies pressed against one another, limbs tangled together. And Oikawa was right - but don’t let him hear that - Iwaizumi was less stressed that night than he had been in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first Haikyuu fic, self-indulgent at first but then I realised yesterday around this time that it was, indeed, Oikawa's birthday, and I thought that a fic would be good in honour of his birthday. And jesus christ he's only like a month and a half older than me - either that or a year and a month and a half - and that's kind of intimidating lmao 
> 
> ANYGAY 
> 
> I hope to have chapter two out soon! It'll be after the game with Karasuno, so that'll be fun uwu 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated~


	2. Sometimes a Little Filling is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft domestic filler between before and after the Karasuno match.

“You've got to be kidding me,” Iwaizumi sighed as he looked over at his clock. It was nearly past time for them to get to their school to get on the bus to get to the damn tournament on time, but he had spent the night with his limbs entangled in Oikawa's, the comfort of his boyfriend next to him helping him relax through the night and get the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time.

That being said... they had ten minutes to get up, get ready, and leave for their school before they would undoubtedly be late.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said. “Tooru, get up.” He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's hair, gently running his hands across his cheekbone and tracing down to his hips.

Oikawa whined and shifted around, pulling Iwaizumi tighter to himself without opening his eyes.

Iwaizumi chuckled at his sleeping boyfriend, dotting brief kisses across his cheeks. “Tooru.” Iwaizumi untangled their legs as best as he could in favour of stradling Oikawa's body, practically sitting on his stomach. “Tooru, wake up. We have to leave in like ten minutes.”

Almost surprisingly, nothing was needed beyond that. Oikawa's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, casting off the covers and Iwaizumi with them. “We have how long?” he asked, fumbling for his glasses on the bedside stand.

“About ten minutes,” Iwaizumi replied with a soft smile.

“Why on earth are you smiling? You should have woken me up earlier, we can't miss the bus!” Oikawa blinked owlishly at his boyfriend behind his rectangular frames. “Really, why are you smiling? I literally just threw you from your own bed. Sorry, by the way.”

“You,” Iwaizumi laughed. He rarely got to take in the sight of his boyfriend like this; his hair askew, glasses perched haphazardly on his nose, dressed in one of Iwaizumi's sweaters that was too big for him and somehow drowning Oikawa's body in the fabric. He had a line in his face from the pillow crease, his eyes had sort of dark bags under them and were still filled with sleep, somewhat glazed over. He was the definition of domestic, Iwaizumi thought.

“Yeah, but like, why?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “You're cute when you've just woken up. You look a little bit like a kitten. Confused, kind of lost. Adorable.”

Oikawa pulled a face that was probably supposed to be intimidating, but really was just furthering his cute image. “Don't call me cute, Iwaizumi. I'm not cute when I've just woken up.”

“Tooru, you're cute all of the time, I have literally no idea what you're talking about.”

“I'm not—”

Oikawa was interrupted by his phone ringing. After looking at the contact name and rolling his eyes, he accepted the call. “Yes, Mattsun?” he answered in a cute voice, grabbing his track pants from the floor and tugging them on with one hand. Well, attempting to.

Iwaizumi gave a brief chuckle and got off of the floor, grabbing his volleyball uniform from the chair he had laid it out on and stuffing it into his duffel as he listened to the conversation.

“Yes, I'm on my way. No, I'm not at my house.

“Y-yes, I'm at a friend's house.

“Hey! I have other friends, you jerk!

“...Maybe.

“Do I interrupt you and Makki like this? I would like it to be known that no, I in fact am a more respectable person than many are lead to believe, for some god forsaken reason.

“No! Shut up, or I swear to—

“Oh my god. I’ve had enough of this behaviour, Matsukawa. I hope Makki never holds your hand again.”

Iwaizumi raised an amused eyebrow and tapped at his wrist to symbolise that they had to pick up the pace.

Oikawa nodded in return, tucking his smartphone between his shoulder and his ear to begin taking off his boyfriend’s sweater.

“For fuck’s sake, I don’t have time for this,” Oikawa said with a roll of his eyes and put the phone down on Iwaizumi’s bed, pressing the speakerphone button. “You’re on speaker because I have to get ready, dummy.”

“ _Why are you running so late? This is pushing it, Oikawa_.”

“Shut up, I know. We woke up later than intended. I think either neither of us set an alarm or we both slept through Iwa-chan’s.”

“ _Oh, so you are at Iwaizumi’s house. Hey, Makki! You owe me three hundred yen!_ ”

Oikawa rolled his eyes again as Iwaizumi gave a quick scoff. “Hi, Matsukawa,” Iwaizumi said for the phone to pick up.

“ _Hi, Iwa-chaaan,_ ” Mattsun said on the other end, and Iwaizumi could tell that if there he would’ve had long hair at this moment he would be twirling it around his finger just to piss Oikawa off. As it was, simply from the tone of his voice Iwaizumi could tell that he had one knee bent inward in a “cute” stance.

“Hey, back off, Matsukawa,” Oikawa threatened, his voice somewhat muffled by Iwaizumi’s sweater getting stuck over his face. “He’s mine. Go flirt with your own man.”

Matsukawa let out a surprised gasp. “ _But I want Iwaizumi-kun!_ ”

“ _You fucking jerk,_ ” came a voice that was definitely Hanamaki’s. “ _This is the respect I get?_ ”

“ _Shut up, Makki_.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa agreed for once. “Shut up, Makki.”

“ _I cannot believe you guys. You literally slept together last night and now you're going to be late to the bus to the tournament and you're telling me to shut up?_ ”

“Yes, Makki,” Iwaizumi confirmed. “We're telling you to shut up. Not that that's new to you.”

“ _Oh, but you're not gonna deny that you guys definitely_ —”

“Stop distracting Iwa-chan, you dumbass! We only have five minutes before we're definitely going to be late for the bus!”

“ _Then stop letting us distract you! God!_ ”

“Then hang the fuck up,” Oikawa called as he headed out the door and to the bathroom.

“ _Maybe I will!_ ”

“Not if I do it first,” Iwaizumi laughed, picking up his boyfriend's phone and hovering his thumb over the red end call button.

“ _Jeez, lovebird, go get your man. If you're not at the bus by the time we leave... well, there are no guarantees for you, then_.”

“Noted. See you guys in a few, then.”

“ _Yeah, see_ —”

“ _Oh for fuck's sake,_ ” Makki said, and those were the last words Iwaizumi heard before the dial tone rang out.

Iwaizumi laughed and tucked Oikawa's phone into his back pocket, turning to throw his jersey into his bag along with his boyfriend's. Knowing Oikawa, he would wear only his sweatshirt on his top half, maybe a tank top underneath but nothing else. Knowing Oikawa, the possibility of him forgetting his jersey seemed pretty high.

“Hajime,” Iwaizumi's mom called up the stairs toward his room. “Are you nearly ready? I've made a breakfast for you to take along!”

“Thanks, mom, we'll be right down!” Iwaizumi called in return, zipping up his jacket. Knocking on the bathroom door, he relayed the news to Oikawa as well as conveying that they had three minutes before they would be late. And... “Is that my toothbrush?”

Oikawa offered a sheepish grin. “Mayyyybe,” he managed around the plastic.

“Tooru! That's disgusting!”

“You've literally had your tongue in my mouth, how is this any more dis—”

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi cut him off. “I'm so done with you.”

“No, wait, come back!” Oikawa nearly screeched. “I want a hug!”

“Jesus, fine, give me a damn hug then.”

Oikawa beamed as he latched onto Iwaizumi’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. “Ha. Bet you’re glad I brushed my teeth now, aren’t you?”

Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes. “Come on, Shittykawa. Let’s go.”

🏐

They managed to get there just as everyone else was boarding the bus. “Dear god,” the coach said. “Where have you been? You nearly made us late!”

“Oh, please,” Oikawa laughed under his breath. “As though you would possibly leave without your captain.”

“The only reason we wouldn't have left is because we can't go into a game against Shiratorizawa without our captain and our ace.”

“Of course, coach,” Iwaizumi said with a bow, Oikawa silently - begrudgingly - following suit.

“Get on the bus, boys. We have a game to win.”

“Yes, sir!”

Hanamaki gave Iwaizumi an unimpressed raised eyebrow as he and Oikawa walked toward the back of the bus. He and Matsukawa each had their own seat, but as the pair walked closer, Hanamaki gave up his seat to sit by Matsukawa.

“Thank you,” Oikawa breathed out as Iwaizumi slid in next to the window.

Hanamaki only hummed in reply, watching as Oikawa placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s knee and the other picked it up and started playing with his fingers.

“What’s up?” Oikawa asked gently. Everyone else on the bus was asleep or well on their way there, not at all paying attention to what the captain and the ace were doing in the back of the bus.

“‘M nervous. Just a bit.”

“Ah, I see.”

“You seemed nervous, too.”

There was a brief silence as Oikawa gave his boyfriend the most loving look. “My Iwa-chan does care about me,” he said softly.

“No shit, Trashykawa.”

“Nope I take it back, my boyfriend doesn’t care about me at all and he keeps calling me names.”

“It’s how he shows affection,” Hanamaki said from across the aisle, leaning on Matsukawa. “It’s why he doesn’t call literally anyone else names except you.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Leave me aloneeee,” he complained. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“You started dating Oi—”

“Right, got it, thanks.”

It was Oikawa’s turn to roll his eyes. “Everyone shut up and let me sleep on my boyfriend.”

“Wouldn’t you rather sleep _in_ —”

Matsukawa sighed and clapped a hand over Hanamaki’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. “I apologise for this dumbass. He just needs to— christ, did you just bite my hand? Makki, that’s disgusting!”

“At least he didn’t use your toothbrush this morning,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Oikawa! That’s disgusting!”

“Makki, you’re supposed to be on my side!” Oikawa whined in return, tucking his face into Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi gave a quick unamused laugh and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, leaning his head back on the seat and slowly drifting off to sleep to the steady rhythm of Oikawa’s hot breath on his neck until he felt teeth scrape across the skin there. “Jesus! What the fuck, Tooru?”

Oikawa offered a sheepish smile, his second one of the day. “I couldn’t help myself,” he said in a quiet voice. “It was just right there and I wanted to show that you’re mine.”

“I swear to all the gods, if you left a mark, I will kill you.”

The rest of the ride continued in somewhat of the same fashion. By the time they reached the arena, Iwaizumi was mere seconds away from pinning his dumbass of a boyfriend down and setting his bag on top of his face so his mouth wouldn’t be anywhere near Iwaizumi’s skin. Either that or pin him down and kiss him until he apologised, but given their proximity to the coach and now the rest of Japan, it seemed like a bad idea.

“Did you eat breakfast?” Iwaizumi asked as the bus came to a stop and opened the door.

“Yeah, I ate,” Oikawa smiled.

“Really? Wait, when?”

“I mean, I ate dinner last night, does that count?”

“Dumbass. I said breakfast.”

Oikawa offered a sheepish smile - he seemed to be making a habit of that this morning - and ran a hand through the back of his hair. “No, I didn’t eat breakfast.”

“Dumbass.”

“Hey, I’m nervous!”

The third years were the last to get off of the bus, giving hurried kisses and hushed “I love you”s before they were out of the privacy of the tinted windows.

The Karasuno team was getting off of their bus at the same time, resulting in some glares from Kageyama and a haughtily raised eyebrow and smirk from Oikawa before Iwaizumi smacked his shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“Stop sending non-verbal death threats, Crappykawa.”

“He sent them first!”

“Please just stop trying to intimidate first years.”

“But—”

Iwaizumi cut him off with a look as the Karasuno team started to make their way over to the doors of the gymnasium, their path joining with that of the Aoba Johsai team.

“So,” the Karasuno captain - it was Sawamura, right? - started. “How are you today?”

“I think the team’s good. The captain’s a dumbass, but you didn’t hear that from me. And I’m personally looking forward to our match.”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hissed at him, “stop fraternising with the enemy!”

“I hardly think Sawamura-san is the enemy, dumbass.”

Sawamura offered a small smile at the opposing team’s ace. “Best of luck to you guys,” he said good-naturedly.

“The same to you, Sawamura-san.”

“But we’re gonna win.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in reply. “Oh, indeed.”

“Yeah,” he confirmed with a glance back at his team. “See you guys on the court,” Sawamura said, giving another good-natured smile and heading toward the gymnasium door.

Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders as they watched the ragtag team - two (or so) of whom were fighting each other all the way to the door - pass, and pulled him close. “That, right there? That’s a fine specimen of captain.”

“And what am I, chopped liver?”

Iwaizumi shrugged and laughed when that earned him a smack on the shoulder.

“That was rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa huffed.

It took until they finally entered the gym for Oikawa to realise— “My jersey!”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Dumbass.”

“Don’t call me a dumbass in my moment of crisis, Iwaizumi! Now is not the time—” he paused, his shoulders slumping. “You have it, don’t you.”

“Both of them, in fact. You’d think that on a tournament day,” he began, slinging his duffel off of his shoulder and pulling out his boyfriend’s jerseys, “you’d be better prepared. Today’s the day where we find out if we go to nationals or not. And yet here we are, our star setter without his jersey.”

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa huffed, storming ahead after grabbing his jersey. “Rue the day I hit you in the head with a volleyball.”

“You’re too chicken. You won’t.”

“Rue it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I swear this /was/ supposed to be only two chapters but uh. Here we are.  
> Chapter three should be up... soon... I think.... 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> If you wanna scream with me on twitter about Haikyuu my handle is @biscuityskies uwu


	3. Sweet Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to this final installment of this fic uwu
> 
> This chapter is 3k words, so have fun with that lmao 
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as they were off the gym floor, Oikawa leaned back against the lockers, his eyes open wide. 

“Your lip is trembling,” Iwaizumi murmured, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“Yeah, no shit,” Oikawa said in a volume not above a hushed whisper. “I just… that was on me. And I blew it. I had it, and then… and then I didn’t.” 

“I don’t think you can take all of the blame.” 

The setter finally made eye contact with his boyfriend. “I’m the captain,  _ and  _ I was the one who let them score the last point, Hajime. This is me. This is on me. I’m responsible. I have to—”

“Hey.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s chin and turned it toward him, pressing their foreheads together, standing slightly on tiptoe to look the setter levelly in the eye. “You’re not solely responsible, Tooru.” 

Iwaizumi could see the moment when Oikawa’s heart shattered, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. He stepped back and tugged Oikawa down by the shirt so that he was crying into the ace’s jacket, pressing a kiss into his hair, his own tears having long since dried up. “It’s okay, Tooru. It’s going to be okay.”

“But we didn’t make it to nationals,” Oikawa’s muffled voice came. 

“I bet there were still scouts here, and they’d be hard-pressed to find someone with as much talent as you. Besides, the world doesn’t revolve around nationals.” 

“B-but, we didn’t… I could have done better.” 

“Oikawa.” 

“I could have done so much more.”

“Oikawa.” 

“I could have—!”

_ “Tooru.” _

There was a sniff, followed by the smallest “what” Iwaizumi had ever heard. 

Pressing another kiss to his boyfriend’s hair and squeezing him once more against his chest, he pulled back and pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s nose, wiping the setter’s tears with his thumbs. “Let’s go, the team is waiting for us.” He took Oikawa’s hand, slung both of their bags over his shoulder, and walked toward the exit. 

“You held it together longer than both of us, Oikawa,” Hanamaki said, joining the two of them along with Matsukawa. 

The captain hummed, picking at the hem of his shirt. “I know,” he muttered. “I couldn’t cry in the gym. Not with everyone there.” He sniffed once, scrubbed at his eyes, and sighed. “I can’t let coach see it either.” He blinked hard and took his bag from Iwaizumi, pulling out his glasses case and carefully switching his contacts out for the frames. 

Iwaizumi smiled and tilted his head up to give Oikawa a kiss on the cheek. “There’s my captain.” 

“Yeah, and here’s my dumbass ace.” 

Iwaizumi tilted his head, confused. “We were having a moment, why’d you have to go and ruin our moment, Shittykawa?” 

“I needed to get back into the swing of things, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, flashing his signature grin and wink. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shoved Oikawa through the door, where the team was waiting on the other side. 

All of them looked up at the four third years somewhat expectantly. Oikawa offered a small smile and nodded at them. “We didn’t make it to nationals. But you know what? You’ve got next year. Go ahead and crush the competition next year. You have the firepower. You have the talent. Get your act together and you can absolutely make it, and make us proud. Understood?” 

“Understood!” came the united response. 

“Let’s go eat some food!” 

🏐

At Oikawa’s insistence, Iwaizumi went with his boyfriend to his house. He ended up doing most of the talking to Oikawa’s parents, laughing with them at the poor competition up until their last match, then smiling bittersweetly with them at the fact that they had yet another year of being crushed a mere couple of steps from nationals. 

“You’re plenty welcome here, feel free to stay as long as you’d like,” Oikawa’s father said once Iwaizumi had finished the dramatic tale of their day. 

“Oh, that’s fine, thank you for the offer but I should—”

“Spend the night,” Oikawa whispered, tugging on Iwaizumi’s sleeve. 

Iwaizumi turned with a fond smile. “I can’t just spend all of my nights with you.” 

“Says you.” 

“Fine. Then, um,” he turned back to his boyfriend’s parents, “if you don’t mind, I’ll stay the night.” 

“Of course, Hajime. You’re more than welcome to,” Oikawa’s mother smiled. 

Iwaizumi didn’t get another word out before Oikawa was tugging him away to his room. He was unceremoniously shoved through the door and immediately nearly tripped over a pair of sweatpants laying on the floor of Oikawa’s admittedly dirty room. Oikawa caught him by the back of his shirt and tugged him back, his momentum carrying him until his back was pressed against the thankfully closed door. Oikawa continued the trend of not letting Iwaizumi speak, immediately catching his lips in a kiss. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile, his hands tugging on the zipper of his boyfriend’s volleyball club jacket and sliding the material off of his shoulders. 

Kiss after kiss, Oikawa let his hands wander after pulling the sleeves of his jacket over his hands and letting it drop to the floor. He tugged Iwaizumi closer by the hips, immediately sliding the hem of his shirt up and tracing the skin of his back. 

“Is this why you were so desperate to get up here?” Iwaizumi asked breathlessly, his question punctuated by kisses. 

“Maybe,” Oikawa responded, moving to press more kisses to his jaw. 

“Whoa, hang on, you can’t just—!” Iwaizumi gasped as Oikawa lightly scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin of his neck.  _ “Tooru….” _

Oikawa hummed, the vibrations moving through Iwaizumi’s skin and making him whine. “N-no marks,” he managed to gasp out barely a second before Oikawa dug his teeth in harder, sucking the skin into his mouth and then laving his tongue on the sensitive area. “Jackass.”

“You hardly gave me any warning,” Oikawa murmured, his breath hot against the tender skin. 

“Oh god, I can’t face your parents tomorrow.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Oikawa said, pressing a sloppy kiss to the blooming bruise on the spiker’s neck. 

“You’re an ass,” Iwaizumi said, pushing on Oikawa’s shoulder and walking him backward until his calves hit his bed and he fell back onto it. 

“What are you—”

“It’s my turn now.” Iwaizumi tugged at Oikawa’s shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it onto the floor behind him. “You thought I would let you just get away with that?” 

“I mean… yeah?” 

“Well, you were wrong,” Iwaizumi murmured, on his hands and knees, straddling his boyfriend’s torso. “You were very much wrong.” He pulled Oikawa’s glasses off and folded them, setting them on the bedside table. 

“Haji-” Oikawa tried to say, but was cut off by a harsh kiss. 

“Shh. No words.” 

Oikawa visibly gulped, his eyes wide, and nodded. He couldn’t help but whine out a solitary “ _ Hajime _ ” when the spiker tugged on his hair and all but attacked his neck. 

_ “I thought you said no marks,”  _ Oikawa gasped, out of breath, ignoring his own words as he tilted his head to give Iwaizumi better access, shifting restlessly on the mattress. 

Iwaizumi giggled against his skin, soothing the reddened area with his tongue as he moved on to another patch of unblemished skin, set on marking it up. 

He only stopped after what felt like a few short minutes (though the sky had turned dark in the meantime), tracing kisses up from under Oikawa’s jaw and pressing one long one to his lips. 

“What was that for?” Oikawa asked once Iwaizumi pulled away to breathe. 

He shrugged, laying down next to his boyfriend and tossing an arm over his torso to pull him closer. “I just love you a lot.” 

“So you gave me hickeys because you couldn’t contain your love?”

“Something like that,” Iwaizumi murmured in response, brushing his lips against the setter’s shoulder. “Why did you literally drag me to your room in the first place?” 

“I wanted to kiss you,” Oikawa hummed. “I haven’t been able to all day, with half of Japan watching us, not to mention coach.” 

“Coach would throw a fit if he saw us,” Iwaizumi agreed. 

“He would probably burn whatever venue we were in down, simply with his rage at two boys kissing.” 

“God, what would he do if he figured out it was his captain and his ace?” 

“I mean… to be honest, he probably should have seen it coming.” 

“Oh?” 

“Have you not noticed how much we talk on the court? God, we’re probably oblivious to just how much we pay attention to each other,” Oikawa chuckled, picking at his sheets. 

“I mean, I always know when you’re looking at me, is that what you're saying?” 

Oikawa nodded slowly. “Sort of. More like, I can sort of feel your presence behind me, you know? Like, I know that you’re there, waiting for me to toss you a ball.” He turned under Iwaizumi’s arm so he was facing him, tracing the definition in his arm. “If it was a radio, your frequency would be coming in the strongest.” 

“That… was incredibly cheesy and soft at the same time.” 

“That’s my specialty. Now shut up and hold me, I’m tired.” 

“Sure thing, captain.” Iwaizumi pressed a kiss behind Oikawa’s ear once he was faced the other way again, whispering a hushed  _ “I love you”  _ against his skin as the setter’s breathing evened out. 

🏐

Iwaizumi left early the next morning, waking Oikawa up with a kiss to say that he had to go and eat breakfast with his family. 

_ “That’s bull. Stay here with me,” Oikawa whined, still half asleep.  _

_ “I can’t. I promised my family that I would eat breakfast with them no matter what. My mom’s making something special, apparently.”  _

_ “And here I thought I was more special than breakfast.”  _

_ “Well….”  _

_ Oikawa glared at him then. “Don’t you fucking say it.”  _

_ “I mean….”  _

_ “Go away. I’m going back to sleep.”  _

_ Iwaizumi chuckled and pressed another kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, sliding over him to get out of bed. Upon realising he had no clothes aside from his volleyball tracksuit, he pulled some from Oikawa’s closet. (They were only a little too big. It was fine.)  _

_ “You’re seriously stealing my clothes?” Oikawa had yawned, turning over so he could sleepily watch Iwaizumi roll the cuffs of his jeans up a couple of times.  _

_ “Hell yeah. The only thing I don't need of yours is sneakers.”  _

_ Oikawa laughed then, stretching his arms above his head with a groan. “Fine. But I’m expecting all of this stuff back, okay?”  _

_ “Like I wouldn’t give it back.” _

_ “You’ve done it before.”  _

_ “Well I  _ did  _ bring them back to you… I was wearing them, but still.”  _

_ “They were underwear. I still cannot believe you stole my underwear. That’s disgusting, Hajime.”  _

_ “You used my frickin toothbrush, talk about disgusting. It’s not like they were dirty.”  _

_ “You’ve had my tongue in your mouth! How is a toothbrush any different?!”  _

At breakfast, his mother had asked him where he got the new sweatshirt, to which Iwaizumi had responded with silence. His sister, the traitor, had snickered and pointed out that his jeans were too big for him, too. He had glared at her, but the damage was done, his father seemingly deep in thought for the rest of the meal and his mother nervously trying to change the topic to anything else. 

They had almost finished breakfast when out of the blue, his father began to talk. “Hajime.” 

“Yes?” 

“Did you sleep with him last night?” 

Iwaizumi’s sister choked on the last bite of her food, and his mother excused the two of them to clean up the kitchen. 

“Um. Well… we slept in the same bed…?” 

His father nodded slowly, taking another bite of food. “And I’m guessing the mark on your neck is from him?” 

Iwaizumi’s hand found its way up to the bruise that sat just a few centimetres above his collarbone. No sense in lying, really. “Y-yes,” he managed. 

Another nod, another bite of food. 

Iwaizumi waited with baited breath for a comment from his father. Expecting the worst, he was surprised when he got a solitary “Okay” before he was the only one at the table. 

Stunned into silence, it took Iwaizumi a second to realise he was the last person in the room before he grabbed his dishes and scrambled after his dad. “Okay? What do you mean, okay?” 

His father chuckled. “I simply mean okay. Thank you for letting me know, I appreciate your honesty; okay.” 

“I can’t read that much into one word, dad.” 

“Then you should have worked harder in literature,” his father said with a fond smile. 

“Wh- wait, that’s not fair! I did study hard,” Iwaizumi said with a pout. 

“Ah, I know, son. I’m just saying something along the lines of… good for you, I suppose. Congratulations. I’m proud. Take your pick.” 

“But it doesn’t mean much if it’s not genuine.” 

“Hajime,” his dad laughed good-naturedly. “It is genuine.” 

“Dad,” Iwaizumi whispered, a lump forming in his throat. “You’re the best.” 

“Well, Oikawa was always top of your class, one of the few better than you, and I think that if he is around you even more, he could have a positive influence on you.” 

“Are you taking this whole conversation of me having a boyfriend and saying that I need to study harder?” 

His dad shrugged. “I’m just saying that becoming a physician won’t be easy. Having someone to rely on who will be there for you when you’ve succeeded, when you’ve failed, when you’re excited and frustrated… that’s the best thing you can have.

“I can confidently say that you will benefit from having someone by your side because you and I seem to be a lot alike, Hajime. Watching you grow has been like I was experiencing my parents’ own trials and tribulations. I love you dearly, Hajime. You having a boyfriend won’t change that,” he finished with a smile, pulling Iwaizumi into a hug, a rare display of affection. 

Iwaizumi had to urge himself not to cry as he hugged his dad back. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Of course, son. Now, go get your man.” 

🏐

He smiled to himself as he left his house equipped with a belt to actually keep his boyfriend’s pants in place on his hips. Even the walk back to his house for breakfast had had him concerned that they would slip down. He wasn’t  _ that _ much shorter, really, but for some reason he was still absolutely swarmed by Oikawa’s clothes. 

He kept adjusting the neck of the hoodie he had taken from Oikawa, looking in his rear view mirror to make sure he couldn’t see the dark bruise on his neck. “God dammit, Oikawa,” he mused, pulling the strings of the hood tighter so the fabric would conceal a little more. 

A glance at the clock told him that the match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa had been going on for a while. The parking lot of the gymnasium was nigh on packed for the game to determine who would go to nationals. 

He saw a couple of members of other teams as he walked into the seating area, and a couple of his own teammates - the younger ones - were sat toward the front, hardly even paying attention to the game. And— 

“Oh. You’re here, too,” Iwaizumi said, standing behind Oikawa and making his boyfriend flinch. “You said that you weren’t going to come because it’d piss you off, no matter who won.” 

Oikawa scoffed. “No matter which side wins, I’m going to be able to see the other team’s faces when they lose,” he said with a broad smile that Iwaizumi could easily tell was fake. 

“You really are a piece of crap.” 

“I don’t have time to sit around feeling sorry for myself,” Oikawa said then, stuffing his hands into his pockets as the smile dropped from his face. 

Well, there. Oikawa was really looking out for himself, then. Iwaizumi didn’t need to worry about consoling him further, if this was what his mind was set on. “I see that their number ten sure is moving around a lot, like always,” he changed the topic, taking a seat. 

“He’s definitely some kind of monster,” Oikawa replied under his breath. “However, it sure must be rough having to stick around that monster.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, watching the little orange crow fly to the apex of his parabola, slamming the ball down as hard as he could while his teammates panted around him. “For sure,” he muttered under his breath as the crowd of orange and black erupted in cheers across the stadium. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. 

Oikawa nodded, never taking his eyes off of the game in front of him. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Tooru.” 

“I’m fine, I promise. Don’t worry about me, Iwa-chan. I’m good.” 

Iwaizumi sighed and grabbed Oikawa’s hand out of his pocket, lacing their fingers together. The action pulled Oikawa out of his trance. “What are you—” 

“Don’t worry, we’re in the back row,” Iwaizumi said. “It’s okay.” 

Oikawa nodded, pulling himself back into his curled position, save his hand. A faint blush tinted his cheeks as Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. 

“How about we go have milk buns after this?” Iwaizumi suggested. “My mom made some, And we don’t have that long before we both go to university.” 

Oikawa nodded silently, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Your lip is trembling,” Iwaizumi whispered, bringing his thumb up to brush at Oikawa’s bottom lip. 

“Yeah, no shit,” Oikawa responded. “I don’t want to go into a different program from you. I want to be by your side for as long as I can, I don’t… I don’t want it to end here.” 

Iwaizumi moved over a seat to close the space in between them. “It doesn’t have to end here, Tooru. Nothing does. It’s the end of this stage of life, but that just means that we get to do what we want as adults.” 

Oikawa sniffed and curled further into himself. 

“Tooru, I’m not gonna leave you. I’m still going to be right by your side.” 

The crowd around them erupted in cheers as Karasuno’s little crow completed another fast attack. Amidst the loudness of the crowd, Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa’s whisper. 

“You won’t be there when I need you most.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Iwaizumi knelt on the limited ground in front of his boyfriend, turning his back on the game, thanking the heavens above that they were in the back row. 

“On the court, Hajime. We’re going our separate ways. You want to be a physician, and I… can’t follow you.” 

“You want to play volleyball, right?” 

Oikawa nodded silently. 

“Then play volleyball, Tooru. Become the best player you can be. Follow your dreams, live your passion. At the end of the day, I’ll be right by your side.” 

Oikawa finally tore his eyes away from the game to look at Iwaizumi. His eyes shone in the light with unshed tears. 

“It’s okay to cry.” 

“Crying is a show of weakness. I’m not crying. I’m just… sweating.” 

“Sweating.” 

“Yeah, from my eyes.” 

“You know that I can tell when you’re lying, right?” 

Oikawa scoffed, leaning back in his seat. “Sure.” 

Iwaizumi raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “We grew up together, there’s no way I wouldn’t be able to tell when you were lying.” He kissed his boyfriend’s hand and moved back into his seat, caressing Oikawa’s thigh. “I know exactly which buttons to press to trigger each emotion.” 

“Oh, bullshit. There’s no way—” 

Iwaizumi cut him off as he squeezed Oikawa’s thigh, feeling him jolt under his touch. “You were saying?” 

“You fucker,” Oikawa breathed out, grabbing the strings of Iwaizumi’s hoodie and pulling him into a crushing kiss. It was inevitable that he would have to pull back to breathe, but he pushed the limit so they were both gasping for air. “You’d better fucking buy me some milk buns if you’re gonna act like this during the most important game of my life.” 

“That can be arranged,” Iwaizumi smiled, sealing his promise with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew so that took me like two months longer than I thought it would to complete lmao sorry 'bout that one
> 
> Anyway! I've completed my first Haikyuu fic!! 
> 
> If you've made it this far, I'm assuming you read the first two chapters, so thank you for making it through the series! I really appreciate it <3 
> 
> As always, my twt is @biscuityskies and my dms are open if you wanna scream with me about season 4's imminent arrival 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated, loves! Thanks again for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Haikyuu fic, self-indulgent at first but then I realised yesterday around this time that it was, indeed, Oikawa's birthday, and I thought that a fic would be good in honour of his birthday. And jesus christ he's only like a month and a half older than me - either that or a year and a month and a half - and that's kind of intimidating lmao 
> 
> ANYGAY 
> 
> I hope to have chapter two out soon! It'll be after the game with Karasuno, so that'll be fun uwu 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated~


End file.
